Tujh ko jo paya hain!
by foreverknights28
Summary: A sweet journey of our matured couple of CID. A series of random shots focused strictly on Freddy and Manisha's married life.


**MUMBAI; CID Bureau**

The large building watched silently the empty roads and lanes which were drifted in the dead silence..though there were occasionally some honking noise and ignition noise from the cars and bikes which were roaming late nights but that sound was not enough to break the whole silence which was surrounding the deadly silent atmosphere.

Though the Mumbaikars were drifted back in to deep slumber after a hectic day but still there were some group of people which were abound to perform there respective jobs without concerning the time slot and for a place like CID Bureau, there were no time limits when work was considered. To be precise, the word "WORKING HOURS" were not applicable to COP's life, they had to be alert 24/7 irrespective of time,weather or any other circumstances.

and due to which our most efficient Inspector was still working sincerely at his work place when the clock was showing strict 00:25.

In this hour of the day, the typing sound of the keys and turning the paper from the case files were echoing throughout the room providing it a much more intensive effect. Being designated as the Inspector in the finest authority this situations were bound to happen and were not new to him, but to much more his dismay, he was assigned to complete all the work alone by himself due to shortage of man power, since all his colleagues were busy in other work and missions which were equally important, so as a matter of fact, he was liable to complete their as well his work as soon as he was not at all angry on his colleagues or the work, as he loved helping his colleagues always and to him his work was always his prestige and that thing which he was proud of!

From the last 17 years Inspector Fredricks or should we say Insp Freddy as he preferred calling him, "freddy" from everyone, was very well acquainted with many of the inconveniences and hardships that came with his position and not to mention his toughest job. One of the most prominent of these many nuisances was the all common late night at the department. Over the duration of his career he had endured hundreds of nights within the cabins of his office, usually alone taking care of paperwork. This night was one of those nights.

He sulked down at his chair and rested his head at the back of his chair as he shut his eyes in tiredness. He massaged his forehead to relieve the stress and the minor headache which was erupted few mins before due to constant strain on his eyes and also due to lack of food..

He glanced at his wrist watch which currently read 00:30 before resting his head back to the chair, his eyes were shutting and were the proof of his hectic day spent at bureau.

Before resuming back to the work freddy decided that he would just get some refreshment to rejuvenate him so that he could complete the last remaining files before heading towards his home, but then skipped the idea as he remembered Manisha's strict warning about his ill-habits. His beloved wife has strictly warned him that he will not drink coffee/ tea on empty stomach and that to at late hours. So he rejected the thought and once again glanced at the files which were resting on his desk to get fixed, he quickly took one of them and started checking it.

But his mind was unable to concentrate on it, he found that the wordings were dancing before his eyes and his images getting blurry and was almost impossible to read by his brain. The lack of concentration shown by his body and mind was completely agreeable, as he was present in the bureau since seven o'clock that morning till now which means nearly sixteen hours and the only thing he ate was some sandwiches that too at 5'o'clock at evening i.e nearly 7 and half hours before ..

It was quiet natural that his body needed some intake and due to exhaustion and lack of food was devoid from concentration. Being a stout man he was strained greatly by this lack of sustenance and wished only to go home and indulge in some of his lovely wife's cooking.

Since freddy was very much foodie the images of all delicacies were dancing in front of his eyes which was result of his empty stomach, the steamed pulav , tadka-dal,mutter-panner and roti, gulab jamun,rosgolla were circling around freddy's head, the mere thought of the food also managed to cause a small stream of saliva to protrude from his mouth.

But suddenly from nowhere ACP Sir's anger stricken face popped out and freddy exclaimed loudly.

**'No'**

he nodded his head to clear the sweet thoughts which were pondering his mind.

**'I have to focus'.**

Freddy muttered under his breathe in conviction and returned to his task without wasting a sec.

..

( Now it was 1'o'clock)

Just half an hour later the thoughts created by his empty stomach plagued his weary brain began to wreak havoc on him again And his mind, Sub-consciously pictured his beautiful wife waiting for him in the kitchen with the table already set and a feast laid out for him. He could almost smell the biryani set on the table and could feel the steam rising from the vessel on the table. He wanted to run toward it and savor on it..

But unfortunately reality ht his mind and he knew that he his mind was just playing games on him. He sighed and began chewing his pen unknowingly, which was again a bad habit according to manisha. But then freddy's mind was shifted to the soft feeble voice on the door, followed by a knock. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion as he thought of the numerous possibilities.

_Who need to see him at such an hour?_

Was the immediate question popped in his mind, so he lazily got up from the seat to check his late night visitor. He opened the door to welcome his late night guest but was astounded to see the guest. He mentally rubbed and strained and focus his vision on the guest to get a clear picture but the image still remained the same, he was shocked to her at this hour at the bureau step.

_"Manisha?"_ he questioned her visit with a great deal of confusion.

_"Freddy"_ she said giving her husband one of her smile.

_"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?_

He asked in concern.

_"Everything is fine fredericks"_ She assured him,

Freddy got relaxed as he heard her tone or more specifically when he heard that she has called him by his full name. he knew that Manisha used to call is full name only during the times when she wants to make him believe that situation is under control and no need to worry..He asked her to come inside the cabin, she followed and sat at one of the chair, he followed her and occupied the seat next to her..

Freddy was shocked to see her and at this hour but as he watched his wife's mannerism, he was quite sure that she had arrived for a valid reason. Manisha fixed her gaze at her husband before explaining her late nite visit.

_"Manisha, why are you..." _before freddy could ask her, Manisha stopped him in between.

_"I'm sorry if I've disturbed you I just thought...I just thought that _ _you might want something to eat.._

( and Manisha pulled out a big silver-colored tiffin box from her bag and held it in fron of freddy who was staring her with mixed expressions)

_"..since you've been working so long. I know you never eat well when you're here so I thought I would bring you some home cooking"_ she continued as she handed the hot big tiffin in freddy's hand which he gratefully received.

_"thanks Manisha"_ freddy thanked genuinely as he felt the hot tiffin and breathed the aroma rising from the tiffin.

Manisha smiled looking at him. They were married for 20 long years.. still Freddy's genuine nature used to amused her every time. She used to often think that being a CID officer How freddy could be so genuine and sweet at heart..but it was his this quality, which she was so fond of and not to mention in that quality which made her decision to marry him..

_"It was nothing. I had already made it when you called and told me you would be staying late tonight"_

freddy who was busy munching the the contents in the tiffin shot Manisha a curious glance. Then, while still staring at her he grabbed a cubes of _paneer_ and placed in his mouth, chewing it for few times, he swallowed and gave his wife a disappointed look.

_"Manisha"_ he said her name trying to feign seriousness. She seemed worried by his tone until he spoke again

_"Did you really think you could fool your own husband? by lying to me.."_

_"What are you saying freddy?.. I would never lie to you"_ she reassured him with candor and averted her gaze from fredricks.

_"Manisha we've been married for twenty long years! and you thought I wouldn't notice the difference between a fresh meal you prepared and a reheated one?"_

Manisha was surprised to find that freddy realized the difference, but then she mentally kicked her herself for lying to him..

Manisha thought " What I was thinking? How could I fool freddy? First of all he is a CID officer, he could easily deduce that I'm lying and ..and ..and How could I underestimate that fact, being married for twenty years, he could easily figure out from my breathe that something is wrong with me! so foolish of me.." Manisha smiled of herself as her mind came to the conclusions.

_"I suppose I should have known you would notice. I just didn't want you to worry"_ freddy smiled warmly at her as she pulled her head up to face him again.

_"I know you worry and I'm sorry. I promise I'll try to be home as soon as I can but I think you should go home and sleep"_ Manisha nodded and rose from the chair in front of his desk. As she exited the room she stopped at the door and glanced at freddy who was enjoying her late nite gift to him.

_"Come soon..I will be waiting.."_

"_hmmm..." _and he gave her affectionate nod before she could completely exit from his sight of Manisha closed the cabin door behind her she could hear him devouring the food she had made him with blinding speed but at the next moment Manisha blushed faintly as she heard the next words escaped from her husband's mouth in between his bites that sounded somewhere along the lines of

_**'World's best wife'! 'love her'!** **'buy her necklace on her birthday!' or 'over-seas vacation on there wedding anniversary!' **_

A smile crept on Manisha's lip as she heard those words, she stared at the twinkling stars which were shining brightly in the sky above her..she glanced at the stars and closed her eyes..

**_"..I'm glad we met freddy!"_**

* * *

**AN**

**Okay guyz, done with the first story on Freddy and Manisha. :D**

**I know its pretty much lame when compared to other stories written on them but it's just a small try from my side. If it contains mistake then sincere apologies.. **

**Though I have put this story in Romantic genre, I'm completely aware that it's not at all romantic. but this my idea of romance, I mean romance is not restricted to 24/7 kissing..so extremely sorry for not writing this fic full of fluffy romance..**

**and yeah This is will be short series focusing random shots only on "FREDDY & MANISHA" **

**so hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry for the AN!**

**Suggestions and Complaints are warmly welcomed :)**

**TC**


End file.
